Shugo Chara Randomness
by KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil
Summary: Ok Don't Expect me To Update Often This Is For If I get Bored Enough. So Yeah Randomness About If They Had FACEBOOK and MSN. Rated T For Language. I will tell you if it's on FACEBOOK or MSN in the chapter title it will say ... on FACEBOOK or MSN.
1. The Fight on MSN

**OK THIS IS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS FROM SHUGO CHARA! AND WHAT THEY'RE LIVES ARE LIKE ON FACEBOOK AND MSN. IN THIS STORY MY CHARACTERS NAME IS ANGELL. AND IN THIS STORY NADISHIKO AND NAGISHIKO REALLY ARE TWINS.**

**THE CHAT-ROOM NAMES ARE POSTED HERE.**

**Utah-Your_Worst_Nightmare  
****Ikuto-Midnight_Cat  
****Amu-Ur_1_&_Only  
****Tadase-I_Will_Rule_The_World  
Rima-2_Cool_4_U  
Nadishiko-Queen_of_Kings  
Nagishiko-Jack_of_Hearts  
Yaya-Cutesy_Girl  
Angell-Halos_&_Horns  
**

_Ur_1_&_Only has logged on_

_All-star has logged on_

Ur_1_&_Only: Hey what's up?

All-star: Well let's see, the sky, clouds, & the roof

Ur_1_&_Only: Ha Ha very funny Kukai.

All-star: Your sarcasm is noted.

_2_Cool_4_U has logged on_

2_cool_4_U: Hey what are you talking about?

Ur_1_&_Only: Well I was talking trying 2 talk about what was up but All-star decided 2 talk about what is literally up

All-star: don't blame me if you ask a question you don't want answered

Ur_1_&_Only: I wanted it answered but not how u answered it

_Cutesy_Girl has logged on_

Cutesy_Girl: hey how is evry1?

All-star: Next time just say what you mean

Ur_1_&_Only: You knew what I meant

Cutesy_Girl: What's going on?

2_Cool_4_U: Amu & Kukai r fighting about Kukai taking something 2 literally

All-star: Doesn't mean I will answer it the way U want me 2!

Ur_1_&_Only: Well u should cuz that's how I would like it answered

All-star: Just because u want it doesn't mean ull get it

_I_Will_Rule_The_World has logged on_

I_Will_Rule_The_World: Hey Amu how r u?

Ur_1_&_Only: We'll c about that

All-star: Ha in ur dreams is the only way ull get what u want

I_Will_Rule_The_World: um did I miss something?

2_Cool_4_U: long story short Kukai took something 2 literally & now Amu & him R fighting about it

Cutesy_Girl: just relax they'll cool down eventually. Until then enjoy the show like us

2_Cool_4_U: It's just getting good

Ur_1_&_Only: O yeah right I can anything I want when I want it

All-star: the day THAT happens is the day HELL FREZZES OVER!

Ur_1_&_Only: O how I wish u were here right now

All-star: Y? Cuz u want me?

Ur_1_&_Only: U wish.

All-star: then y?

Ur_1_&_Only: cuz I have a stapler right next 2 me & I would LOVE 2 hit u with it!

All-star: Ok Ok jeez some1 has anger issues

Ur_1_&_Only: I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!

All-star: Yes u do

Ur_1_&_Only: no I don't

All-star: Yes u do

Ur_1_&_Only: no I don't

All-star: Yes u do

Ur_1_&_Only: no I don't

All-star: Yes u do

Ur_1_&_Only: no I don't

All-star: Yes u do

Ur_1_&_Only: NO I DON'T!

All-star: Yes

Ur_1_&_Only: No

All-star: Yes

Ur_1_&_Only: No

All-star: Yes

Ur_1_&_Only: No

All-star: Yes

Ur_1_&_Only: No

All-star: Yes

Ur_1_&_Only: No

All-star: Yes

Ur_1_&_Only: NO! I HATE YOU!

_Ur_1_&_Only has logged out_

_Your_Worst_Nightmare has logged in_

_Midnight_Cat has logged in_

I_Will_Rule_The_World: Well….

2_Cool_4_U: That was…..

Cutesy_Girl: Interesting.

Midnight_Cat: What was interesting?

Your_Worst_Nightmare: Can some1 bring us up 2 date?

Cutesy_Girl: Amu and Kukai had a fight about Kukai taking something 2 literally,

2_Cool_4_U: and it just finished Amu logged out just as u 2 logged in

Midnight_Cat: We missed it? That sux

Your_Worst_Nightmare: Agreed so who ended it and how?

Cutesy_Girl: Amu ended it saying I hate you a bunch of exclamation marks, and logged out

Midnight_Cat: Man. Utah I told u we should have gotten on sooner

Your_Worst_Nightmare: ME? I told U we should have logged on sooner!

Midnight_Cat: We can argue about this all we want but that will get us no where

Your_Worst_Nightmare: point taken so what's up with every1

I_Will_Rule_The_World: Not much

2_Cool_4_U: same here

Cutesy_Girl: Ditto

I_Will_Rule_The_World: L8r

_I_Will_Rule_The_World has logged out. _

_Cutesy_Girl has logged out_

_2_Cool_4_U has logged out_

Midnight_Cat: sometimes I think they r avoiding me.

Your_Worst_Nightmare: They probably r

_Your_Worst_Nightmare has logged out_

Midnight_Cat: & the cheese stands alone

_Midnight_Cat has logged out_


	2. STFU? on FACEBOOK

Amu Hinamori is so mad at Kukai Soma

20 minutes ago-Comment-Like

Comments:

Kukai Soma Come on Amu don't be like that

Amu Hinamori I'll be like this if I want

Angell Perne Kukai when r u going 2 learn to STFU?

Kukai Soma STFU?

Angell Perne Shut The Fuck Up

Kukai Soma Oh

Ikuto Tsukiyomi Nice dude.

Amu Hinamori Y don't U STFU?

Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fine

Tadase Hotori Owned sucka

Amu Hinamori Tadase

Tadase Hotori Yes

Amu Hinamori STFU

Tadase Hotori Fine

Ikuto Tsukiyomi Whos Owned now?

Amu Hinamori Ikuto…

Ikuto Tsukiyomi Shutting up

Amu Hinamori YES! FINALY

Tadase Hotori ...

Nadeshiko Fujisaki ...

Nagihiko Fujisaki ...

Yaya Yuiki ...

Rima Mashiro ...

Kairi Sanjo ...

Ikuto Tsukiyomi ...

Angell Perne ...

Kukai Soma ...

Amu Hinamori What did I say?


End file.
